


The Kyuubi's Sacrifice

by Oversoul159



Category: Naruto
Genre: Come Inflation, Dubious Consent, Forced Pregnancy, Fox Demon Uzumaki Naruto, Human Sacrifice, M/M, Mpreg, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Teen Pregnancy, Underage Sex, no one dies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-05-27
Packaged: 2020-03-19 23:58:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18981013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oversoul159/pseuds/Oversoul159
Summary: Itachi has been chosen to become Konoha's tenth sacrifice to their god, the Kyuubi.Unfortunately, no one told him (because no one knew) just what being a sacrifice actually meant.





	The Kyuubi's Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this on my computer, mostly done, for months. Finally getting it out there.

Itachi had be bred, raised,  _ trained _ to be perfect in every possible way. 

 

Obviously, he wasn’t the only one. All Konoha shinobi strive to be, themselves, perfect while also raising the most perfect children; with varying definitions of “perfect,” of course.

 

After all, only the most perfect of them all would be granted the great honor of becoming a sacrifice to the god that protected their village. 

 

The most ancient of nine-tailed foxes, The Kyuubi. 

 

But, of those in his generation, everyone could agree that Itachi was the ideal. 

 

He was fast, strong, clever and hardy. At thirteen, he was already a jounin, the youngest Anbu member at that. He could push himself beyond his limits, few that there were. He could withstand torture. He could kill and kill and kill as directed.

 

Without tears and without pause.

 

He was calm and settled to the point of being demure. He could maintain a home, cooking and cleaning for the family and caring for his younger brother with ease and thinly veiled fondness.

 

Itachi was perfect. The perfect tool. The perfect sacrifice.

 

And it was only now, standing before this creature, that he understood what that meant.

 

The Kyuubi was gigantic. It dwarfed even the largest of their buildings, a single tooth longer than Itachi’s father was tall. Even lowered as it was, settled like a cat with it’s massive tails splayed out behind it, Itachi couldn’t help the way his breaths refused to come out just trying to comprehend the size of this thing. 

 

It truly was a god.

 

And Itachi was afraid. Afraid of being torn apart by those teeth, crunched into nothingness. Afraid of having his soul ripped out and devoured.

 

But Itachi was the perfect sacrifice. He existed for the sole purpose of being destroyed by this god. Running was not a option. And to allow his fear to physically affect him would taint the meat, making the sacrifice worthless. 

 

So, he buried it.

 

Realizing that he’d been staring their god in the eye for well over a minute, Itachi immediately ducked his head. He was dressed in a thin but elaborately decorated kimono. Without care for it, Itachi gracefully knelt down and touched his head to the ground beneath him.

 

“Honorable Kyuubi. I humbly offer myself to you as Konoha’s tenth sacrifice. I pray that my body and soul prove satisfying to you and that you will grant us another thirty years of peace.”

 

There was a soft rumbling that shook the ground. It took Itachi a moment to realize that the Kyuubi was chuckling. 

 

“Well, well. It’s been a while since I’ve had a Uchiha. You’re a hardy bunch, almost as tough as the Senju…” His voice was deep and reverberated, as if coming from all directions.

 

Something sharp like a sword but somehow thick and blunt came to rest on Itachi’s head. He stayed still until it moved to come under his chin and tilt his head up. 

 

It was one of the Kyuubi’s claws.

 

Itachi forced himself to remain calm and still as he stared up into the abyss that was their god. The Kyuubi slowly tilted his head to one side and then the other, appraising. 

 

“And  _ pretty _ . Yes, I think you’ll do…” 

 

There was a rush of smoke and suddenly, instead of the massive nine-tailed fox, there was a young man with spiky blond hair standing before him. The only things that marked him as the god he was were the fox-like whisker marks and the nine blond furred tails that flickered about behind him.

 

Itachi blinked from his kneeling position, clearly surprised and unable to quite mask it in time. 

 

The fox man chuckled. He cupped Itachi’s cheeks in his hands. 

 

“Come now, little sacrifice. Let’s go!” And, without even waiting for a response, Itachi was teleported away.

 

\----xxxx----

 

They traveled between one heartbeat and the next. When Itachi blinked, he was in a home.

 

Actually, it seemed like the inside of a deep mountain decorated to look like a very homey apartment. 

 

He hadn’t expected that. 

 

The Kyuubi moved away from him and to a collection of furs that appeared to function as a bed. There were two of them, the smaller one that the fox man was fussing with and a much larger on far away, no doubt used in his regular fox form.

 

After a moment, the god looked up and waved Itachi over. A little concerned at being caught staring and trying to make up for it, Itachi flash stepped over to the god. That got him a flicker of a smile. 

 

“Okay, all set. Go ahead and lay down so that we can get started,” he said motioning to the bedding.

 

Itachi nodded and obediently lay himself down, arms at his sides and eyes closed. The fox hummed softly and sat silently for a moment. Then he took Itachi by the hips and turned him over onto his stomach, bundling some of the furs under his groin to keep his hips up. With a single long nail, the kimono was slit down his back so that it fell apart on either side of him. Throughout it all, Itachi remained limp and motionless, allowing the fox to set up his meal however he wanted. 

 

He was prepared for anything.

 

Except, apparently, having a thick tongue pushed into his tight asshole. He couldn’t even  _ begin _ to attempt at hiding the shiver that ran up his spine from that. 

 

And it wasn’t just a taste, either. The fox was thrusting his tongue in and out of Itachi’s virginal hole, pushing in deeper with each inward thrust. 

 

And it was  _ weird _ . Weird and unusual and a bit unnerving. He had a brief moment to be thankful for the very thorough cleaning that the sacrifices got in preparation for being eaten. Because that would have been a truly embarrassing reason to have his sacrifice reject-

 

Itachi unwillingly let out a choked gasp as that thick tongue rubbed up and pressed against  _ something _ deep inside him. The Kyuubi chuckled, his tongue vibrating with it and sending more jolts of weird pleasure thrumming through Itachi’s body. 

 

He hadn’t prepared for this!

 

Try as he might to stay limp and quiet, it wasn’t long before Itachi had his face buried in his arms, gasping and crying softly from the sensations. It was as if the fox were  _ intentionally  _ rubbing up against that spot over and over and…

 

Itachi’s vision whitened out, the boy deaf to the sharp cry he’d let out at his first orgasm. His groin was wet, his semen soaking the fur piled under him. He gasped out once and then twice, trying to figure out what the fox had  _ done _ to him to make his body react that way against all training.

 

But before he could, that spot was being rubbed again, this time with the man’s fingers. Itachi whined quietly. It was too much! It was too much, too soon! His nails dug into the fur beneath him. He wasn’t going to  _ run _ , he just wanted to pull  _ away _ . 

 

As if reading his mind, the fox took hold of Itachi’s hip with one hand. The other one was playing with his prostate. Two, three, four fingers rubbed against the little nub even as they stretched him out. 

 

By the time his fourth orgasm had been wrung out of him, Itachi had been reduced to a mess. He was whining and begging, actively struggling under the man that now pinned him, one entire hand up his ass, still abusing his prostate, while the other was jerking his small cock.

 

Itachi had no idea what was happening. No idea what an appetizing sight he made for the man above him; his squirming rubbing his toned thighs over the man’s thickening cock, his voice now high pitched and breathy as he begged for  _ everything to just stop _ , offering anything and everything he was to the almighty fox.

 

“Will you carry my kits for me?” the fox asked with a chuckle as he teased Itachi’s piss slit with his pinkie. 

 

“Yes! Please! Anything! Whatever you want!” the delirious barely-teenager agreed.

 

He passed out not long after, drenched in sweat and covered in his own seed from his constant squirming.

 

\----xxxx----

 

Itachi woke feeling comfortably warm and loose-limbed but sore, clawed fingers running gently through his hair. His eyes fluttered opened slowly to see the fox man already staring down at him. Out of the corner of his eyes, he could see those long fluffy tails wrapped snugly around him, providing warmth.

 

“Welcome back!” the god chirped. 

Itachi just stared at him. “What did you do to me?” he blurted out, before he froze, eyes widening at the breach in decorum.

 

The god blinked back and both his eyebrows rose. “Do you know what fucking is?”

 

At the blank stare he received, the fox frowned. “Sexual intercourse?”

 

Still nothing.

 

The fox groaned. “Do you know how babies are made?” he asked almost plaintively.

 

Itachi nodded. That had been part of his teachings. “Copulation?”

 

The fox actually rolled his eyes at that. “Okay, cool. Do you know how it’s  _ done _ ?”

 

That got a slow shake of head, the boy looking uncertain and alarmed at the gap in his knowledge. The fox threw up his hands in something like outrage or exasperation.

 

“You were chosen to be the sacrifice! How do you  _ not _ know this!”

 

“I...Ah, considering the timing for the sacrifice, I wasn’t going to grow old enough to have children before being eaten, so it was considered unnecessary knowledge.”

 

“Unnecessary knowledg- Wait.  _ Eaten _ ? Like, for food? By who?” The man asked, his face scrunched up with a level of innocent confusion that might have been endearing had he not been, you know, a thirty story fox of legend and horror.

 

Itachi wondered if he was being pranked. Foxes were mischievous creatures, after all. Maybe the Kyuubi really did like the taste of fear and confusion in his meat.

 

“By… you?” Itachi said carefully, biting down on the urge to add on an “obviously” to the end.

 

The man’s eyes grew very wide very slowly. “That… explains…  _ so much _ ! Goddammit, Kurama,” he exclaimed, the last part softening into a mutter.

 

The blond fox shook his head, rallying back. “Okay! So, a bit of miscommunication there, sorry! We need mates. You know, people to fuck. A lot. And to bear us kids if they’re compatible. I think my dad, Kurama,  _ might _ have, possibly, maybe eaten his mates if they didn’t bear him kids. But I’m Naruto. Na. Ru. To. Not Kurama. I don’t do eat people! I’m just going to fuck you until you die, from old age, exhaustion or childbirth! And until then, we can just hang out and you can take care of my house and any kids we potentially have!” 

 

“...like a housewife?” Itachi asked slowly, still trying to parse his way through the rapid-fire word vomit that had be shot at him.

 

Naruto smiled widely, vigorously nodding his head. He pulled Itachi up onto his lap, turned to properly face him. “Exactly like a housewife! My perfect little housewife…” he murmured, running rough fingers down Itachi’s back and slowly slipping two fingers into the still wet and slightly loose hole. 

 

Itachi shivered, memories of the constant stream of orgasms sending tremors down his body. He gripped Naruto’s shoulders, itching to pull away from those fingers. “No, not yet! I’m still…”

 

Naruto forced his fingers in deeper, already rubbing against that little bundle of nerves. “C’mooon, didn’t you promise to do anything I wanted? Didn’t you promise to bear me lots and lots of kits? Aren’t you supposed to be my  _ sacrifice? _ ”

 

Itachi bit his lower lip and tried to school his expression despite the overwhelming pleasure. He nodded and lay his head on Naruto’s shoulder, forcing himself into limpness. “My apologies, Naruto-sama. But… I’m not a woman. I can be your housewife, but I’m not capable of bearing children… or kits.”

 

Naruto rolled his eyes and removed his fingers from Itachi’s hole, the once tight pucker twitching and clenching as if mourning the loss. He placed his hands on Itachi’s tiny waist and rubbed his thumbs over his belly. There was a tingling there, not unlike some of the healing jutsus he’s felt but… different.

 

He gasped out suddenly, the sensation of things twisting, moving, shifting inside of him, his organs shifting out of the way to make room for his new womb. And, just as suddenly as it had started, in stopped.

 

Itachi blinked slowly, clutching at Naruto’s shoulders tightly. Paying the boy no mind, Naruto shifted his thighs up some, giving himself room to finally, delightfully, sink his thick cock into that tight space, newly modified. 

 

Now, instead of simply leading straight to his intestines alone, Naruto could mentally control whether the boy’s entrance led to his new womb or to those intestines.

 

Itachi closed his eyes and tried to control his breathing as Naruto started thrusting at a breakneck pace. Had Itachi been more aware of what sex was like, he would have realized that his new “husband” was treating him with the same level of care one normally gave to a particularly busty blow up doll. Simply a personified tool used to jack yourself off.

 

Naruto stood up and moved to stand with Itachi’s back against a wall, delivering thrusts that were shallower but no less hard. He kissed and sucked a hickey into Itachi’s neck, slowly covering his neck and shoulders with numerous bite marks and bruises.

 

With each thrust, he pressed Itachi into the wall harder and harder, no doubt adding bruises and scratches to his back to match the ones on his neck and shoulders.

 

And all Itachi could do was hold on for the ride.

 

Itachi’s arms were wrapped around Naruto’s neck, his breaths coming out in hitching little gasps and Naruto drove deeper and deeper into him. He told himself that, as weird as all of this was, he could handle it. He could  _ survive  _ this. 

 

And then Naruto began knotting him. His knot, almost twice as thick as his already over-sized cock, was pressing against his semi-stretched asshole, pressing harder and harder until Itachi’s hole had no choice but to give way. 

 

Itachi cried out loudly as he was stretched out far more than he could ever have believed possible. And he kept crying as Naruto came, feeling as if someone had shove a hose inside of it and turned it on high. Pint after pint and then gallon after gallon of jizz filled him, rushing to take up every available inch of space in his tiny womb, flooding his Fallopian tubes and even his ovaries. 

 

And then, once there was nowhere left to fill, the unending flood just stretched his womb. Itachi found himself growing fatter and fatter with it until Naruto had no choice but to turn Itachi around on his cock in order to keep him in his arms. Itachi doubled over, clutching his stomach. He looked overdue with overweight twins. And on Itachi, thin and tiny as he was, that amount of weight just looked  _ obscene. _

 

Naruto hooked his hands under Itachi’s thighs, holding his legs up and spread so that he could walk them back over to the bedding with Itachi still stuck on his cock. He sat down and wrapped his arms around Itachi even more tightly. 

 

“I bet you’ll make such a great mommy,” Naruto giggled into his ear. “Can’t  _ wait _ to see how many kits I churn up in you before you die!”


End file.
